Timeless
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Turned in 1922, Caroline and Elena only look out for each other. That is, until they move on to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Caroline meets devilishly handsome Klaus and falls for him instantly. Same can't be said about Elena and Klaus's best friend, Damon. No, the relationship between Damon and Elena was far more... strained. Delena and Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeless.**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.

* * *

Thunder echoed across the skies above the trees somewhere in the middle of Virginia. Two young women sat under a tree, one blonde... one brunette. The crescent moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating their faces. The blonde sat, legs crossed and picking at blades of grass. She sighed and looked across at the other woman.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, giving her a questioning smile. The brunette let out a slight laugh, resting her head back against the tree trunk.

"I'm eternally hungry, Caroline." She replied. Caroline, the blonde, cocked her eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." She said pointedly.

"Yes," The brunette responded. "I'm hungry."

"Great! I'm starving! Let's go and find a couple of campers..." Caroline grinned, running a hand through her blonde curls.

"Care, don't you think we should be heading off? We've been here for a while now. What if the townspeople get suspicious?"

"Relax Elena!" Caroline simply said. "We'll be fine… we always are."

"I'm worried," Elena admitted. "Haven't you noticed the lack of life after sundown? I'm sure they know."

"Lena-"

"I'm being serious, Caroline. If they know, we have to move on quickly." Caroline let out a sigh.

"Fine," She agreed, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Fine, we'll move on tonight. We'll eat then head north."

"Come on then." Elena said. Caroline needed no convincing. She sped off at top speed, running through the trees. Elena laughed lightly and took off after her, sprinting through the night. Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert had been best friends since 1922. Both coming from relatively well-off families. After they were turned into vampires, Caroline convinced Elena to travel with her… and they have been ever since. Caroline came to a stop close by a pitched tent and smiled. Elena spotted two men sitting outside on camping chairs, talking and drinking beer. Elena smirked watching Caroline's gleeful face.

"Do you want to be the damsel this time or shall I?" Caroline asked her. Elena simply shrugged.

"I think it's your turn…"

"Fine, go ahead." Caroline said, motioning to her neck. Elena nodded and in one swift movement, leant forwards, sinking her teeth into Caroline's neck. After she had pierced the skin, she pulled back, her fangs dripping with blood.

"We'll have to be quick," Elena began. "That wound won't stay open for long."

"Okay, ready?"

"Help!" Elena shrieked, looping her arm around Caroline and pretending to support her weight. The two women staggered into the clearing. "Please help us!" One of the men looked up and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" He asked, putting down his beer bottle and rushing over. He was in his late twenties, no older.

"Please... it's my friend! She's hurt!" He caught sight of Caroline's bleeding neck and immediately the second man joined him, helping her to stand. "We were camping out and we went for a walk… she was attacked by this huge animal and she's bleeding really badly!" She felt fake tears trickling down her cheeks and had to resist the urge to smile.

"Ssh... it's okay! I have a phone. I can call an ambulance." He soothed her and turned around, making a run for the tent. "What kind of animal was it?"

"It was like a huge wolf…It came out of nowhere." Caroline could feel the wound from Elena's bite start to heal and began to panic slightly.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Hello… yes! I need an ambulance please. I'm-" Elena wasted no time. She tore across the grass, grabbing him by the neck, yanking the phone away from his grasp. His eyes widened. "What-"

"I really am very sorry about this." She admitted before sinking her teeth into his throat. He let out a strangled scream as she felt the sweetness of his blood trickling down her throat. Eventually, he stopped squirming and once she'd had her fill, she dropped him to the floor. Turning around, she wiped a hand across her mouth, watching Caroline finishing up. The man in Caroline's hold dropped to the floor with a thud and Caroline began to walk towards her.

"You ready to leave, Lena?"

"When you are…" Elena replied, looking around at the campfire burning away. She sighed and turned her head sharply. She loved the feeling of the blood and the kill… but afterwards, she felt so guilty. Caroline however, she was a different story. She loved everything about being a vampire, even the bad bits.

"Let's go then." The blonde grinned at her best friend and sped off into the darkness. If it wasn't for her heightened senses, Elena wouldn't have been able to see her. She shot off after her, close behind, both of them laughing as they went.

* * *

Elena and Caroline ran for an hour, speeding through woods and across roads in the blink of an eye. At eleven o' clock at night, Elena paused for breath and spotted a large sign.

'_You are now entering Mystic Falls, Virginia. Please drive safely.'_

"Mystic Falls?"Elena read aloud, turning to Caroline who had stopped beside her. "Isn't this where our ancestors came from? William Forbes and Jonathon Gilbert?"

"I think so." Caroline nodded. "Are we stopping here?"__

"If you like, I'm sure there's a late night motel around."

"Who said anything about a motel," Caroline grinned. "I say we find a bar."

"Now?"

"Come on, Lena, please!" Caroline begged, pouting. Elena let out a laugh.

"Fine." She agreed. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later, Elena and Caroline were in the centre of Mystic Falls. It was a quaint and quiet little town with hardly any people walking around. Then again, it was late.

"That's a bar…" Elena said to Caroline, pointing over to a small bar and grill on the corner.

"Mystic Grill? Perfect, I need vodka after all of that running."

"Count me in, Care." Caroline linked arms with Elena and lead her inside.

* * *

**Hello :)  
Well, I did promise a new Delena story.. and I know I said it would be up before the new year, but I haven't really had much time to write it out. This idea popped into my head while I was in the middle of writing Home Sweet Home. (If you haven't read Home Sweet Home, the link is on my profile, obvs.) I didn't want to commit to writing anything at the time because I had deleted 'To Be Compelled With Love' for that reason.. I wanted to put all of my focus into Home Sweet Home. Now that that story is wrapped up with a bow, I decided to properly start writing this.  
Timeless _is _a Delena fic.. but it's also a Klaroline as you can probably tell by the summary. There will also be more information in later chapters about how, why and when, Elena and Caroline turned.  
****Anyway, This chapter is a little bit sucky and short, but i just didn't know how to start it off. Please don't let this chapter put you off reading the rest of the story. It has not been beta'd so any mistakes I just haven't noticed properly.  
Please review.  
Oh and loving these new episodesssss! 3  
-Dreamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeless.**  
**Chapter Two.**  
**Disclaimer:** I **don't** own 'The Vampire Diaries'.

* * *

Elena gasped as she stepped inside 'The Mystic Grill'. It was packed to the rafters! People drinking, people dancing... people just generally having fun. She glanced over at Caroline who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Elena simply rolled her eyes.

"Now this is more like it!" Caroline smiled, yelling over the blaring music. "Come on... bar's this way!" Elena followed her towards the bar and took a seat on one of the black bar stools. The young male bartender walked towards them and flashed them a grin.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies?" Elena let out a scoff but Caroline shot her a glare.

"Two double vodka's." She responded.

"Let me get those for you." An entirely different voice cut in, making both Elena and Caroline look round. There stood a handsome man, around the same age as both of them. He looked directly at Caroline with a small smirk appearing on his face. "Good evening, Ladies." Elena and Caroline shared a glance before Caroline's grin broadened and she stepped off of her barstool. Free drinks were good drinks.. and this guy was gorgeous. His hair was a light shade of brown that curled on his head. Light blue eyes locked on Caroline and a sexy smirk made its way onto his face, his mouth curling up to the right. He was taller than both Caroline and Elena and had the hint of stubble gracing his chin. He was truly very good looking.

"Thank you." Caroline said to the barman as he handed her a glass. "And thank you... for the drink." She tipped her glass in his direction, flashing him a flirty smile. Elena suddenly felt like a third wheel and picked up her glass from the bartop. She gave Caroline a small nudge to her shoulder.

"I'll be over here if you need me, Care.." Caroline turned her head and gave Elena a huge grin.

"Yep." As Elena walked off, drink in hand, she heard the man's voice.

"So, is 'Care' short for something?"

"Caroline."

"Klaus." He nodded his head and held his own glass up towards her. She clinked hers against his and took a sip.

"It is very nice to meet you, Klaus." Elena rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd who were dancing to some up to date song that she couldn't recal. Her eyes scanned the crowed room and felt an ache in her gums. Shaking her head, she continued to walk forwards, getting pushed this way and that. She was getting angrier by the second.. but what happened next made her anger completely boil over. She felt herself bump into a wall of muscle and in an instant, she was soaked. Letting out a small shriek, she looked down at herself and closed her hands into fists. Her lovely white top now had whiskey stains splattered all over. She looked up, ready to let rip at whatever idiot had managed to do this to her.

"What the-"

"Wow..." A deep voice muttered. She locked eyes with the man who had caused this and instantly melted. They were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen... and that was saying something considering how long she had been around. With dark hair and a sculpted face, he was extremely handsome. He was about half a head taller than her and was dressed all in black. Elena smiled slowly at him, taking a sip of her vodka. "Maybe you should watch where you are going..."

Elena's smile immediately dropped, appalled at his disgusting manners.

"What? You're not going to apologize to me?!" She asked him, raising her voice.

"Do I look like I'm about to blurt out an apology?" He said, a smirk forming. Elena shook her head in disbelief. It was always the good looking men who had terrible personalities.

"Any _nice_ person would apologize-"

"Then it's probably a good job I'm not a nice person." Elena scrunched her face up and stormed past him, smacking into him roughly on her way past. Her temper was boiling over now as she clutched the glass in her hand so hard, she thought she might shatter it. She swung back the vodka, feeling the familiar burning sensation as it slid down her throat. She headed back in Caroline's direction. She could see the blonde still sat by the bar, flirting with 'Klaus' while she wrapped a curl around her finger. Elena pushed her way back to the bar, grabbing her friend by the elbow.

"Caroline, can I speak with you for a second?" She questioned, while glancing at Klaus. His face held a constant cocky smirk and Elena wasn't fond of him at all. Caroline, however, seemed to be.

"Sure," She let out a little giggle and swung herself around of the bar stool so that she was facing Elena. She gasped as she spotted Elena's top. "What happened to you!?"

"Over here?" Elena motioned to the corner of the room.

"I'll be right back.." Caroline smiled at Klaus who nodded his head.

"No rush, love.." He winked at her and Caroline's smile simply grew. "I'll get you another drink, shall I?"

"That would be perfect." Caroline hopped off the stool and followed Elena to the corner, beside two dancing girls. The red head and the brunette seemed oblivious to Caroline and Elena's presence. The music was extremely loud so they had no worry of them being overheard. "What happened, Lena'?"

"Some jackass spilt a drink all over me."

"I see that.."

"And he just became my next meal."

"What?" Caroline was shocked. Elena was normally more reserved when it came to killing people.

"He's a complete asshole."

"And where is this 'asshole'?" Caroline asked and Elena pointed to him. He was dancing with a woman in the middle of the dance floor.

"That's him."

"Ooh, he's hot!" Caroline laughed. "Not as hot as mine though, did you see him? He's gorgeous!"

"Easy there Caroline." Elena teased. "I'm gonna' go... I'm feeling a little hungry." Caroline rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Just don't get caught.."

"Please, I'm not stupid."

"I know.. just be careful. We're new here.. we don't know who to look out for."

"Where was this 'be careful' attitude when we actually needed to watch our backs?"

"Lena' please.. just do this carefully and quietly."

"It's not as if I'm going to take a chunk out of his neck right here in the bar, Care!"

"I know that.."

"Go and get back to lover boy.. he'll have your next drink ready. I'm going for a different kind of drink." Elena pecked Caroline on the cheek in a sisterly way before walking toward both the redhead and the brunette who were dancing away by themselves. Caroline watched her go and let out a small giggle before heading back over to Klaus. Elena grabbed the redhead gently by the arm and spinning her round. Looking deep into her eyes, Elena compelled her. "Go to the bar and get yourself a drink."

"I'll go to the bar and get myself a drink.." The redhead immediately agreed making Elena smile slightly. She disapeered, leaving Elena with the brunette. Pulling her towards her, she grinned, allowing her deep brown eyes bore into the young girls bright blues.

"What's your name?"

"Kate." She responded.

"Well Kate, you see that guy over there in the black shirt and jeans? About your height with dark hair?"

"Yes."

"I want you to flirt with him.. the best you can, alright?"

"I'll flirt with him the best that I can."

"Good girl.." Elena grinned, showing her pearly whites. "Then, I want you to lead him outside... and make sure you disappear."

"I'll lead him outside and then make sure to disappear." Kate echoed.

"Perfect." Elena's grin turned into a smirk, making her look positively devil-like. "Now go." Kate headed across the dance floor towards the her target who was slipping through the crowd and headed for the bar. Kate intercepted him and began to flirt, giggling like a school girl. Elena took a seat at one of the wooden tables and simply watched and waited. Leaning back in the uncomfortable wooden chair, her eyes kept flicking back and forth from Caroline to Kate, both flirting shamelessly.. but both seeming to have the same affect on the men involved. They were both hooked on every word. Elena eyes shifted from Caroline to Kate for the last time and stood up as she spotted Kate walking towards the back door. The dark haired man looked around the room before following after Kate. Elena took this as her cue. She followed after him as he slipped out of the door in search of Kate, who Elena knew would already be long gone. He left the door slightly ajar, enough for Elena to slip through without making a sound.

"Kate?" He shouted slightly into the darkened alley and Elena slammed the door shut behind her before speeding off into the dark. The man span around at the loud bang and Elena immediately attacked. Using her vampire speed, she slammed him against the wall to which he let out a loud gasp. She felt her fangs elongate in her mouth and the blood rushing through her veins below her eyes. Just as she was about to pierce his skin with her teeth, she was flipped and she found herself slammed against the wall instead. She let out a breath and opened her eyes. A hand was closing around her throat and she heard him let out a slight hiss as he bared his fangs at her. The dark haired man was a vampire too.

* * *

**I know It's been longer than I said it would be... but life for me has been pretty hectic. This afternoon, I decided that I couldn't put it off anymore and I that I really needed to get some serious writing done on a couple of my stories. So, I sat at my desk with my laptop and five cups of tea later(Well, I am british), this chapter was finally written! I'm not 100% sure on this and I'm sure that the character are maybe a little OOC... but this is practically an AU story, so I think the OOCness is probably okay! :)  
We have the introduction of Klaus! And the beginning of the Klaroline relationship in this story. Also, if you don't know who the dark haired man, then my writing must REALLY suck.  
I hope you guys like it and hopefully there shouldn't be that much of a wait until chapter three... especially as it's been left on such a nasty ending...  
Review and Enjoy!  
-Dreamer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeless.**  
**Chapter Three.**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

His hand clamped tighter around her throat making her hiss, baring her fangs at him.

"Get your hands off of me or so help me god, I will rip you apart!" She growled.

"Really sweetheart" He crooned at her hair, stroking a finger down her cheek. She tried to shove him back but he held her down tighter. His bright blue eyes sparkling. He was clearly enjoying this. The veins under his eyes had settled and disappeared. He almost looked human except for the fangs. "Because I'd say that I should be the one doing the ripping apart... seeing as you did try and eat me."

"You're a dick." She spat at him.

"Now, now.. that's not very lady-like." He smirked as she struggled, trying to get out of his grip.

"Well, you're not much of a gentleman, are you? Holding me down like this and spilling your drink all over me without so much as an 'I'm sorry'."

"So, that's why you're so pissed at me." He said, still holding her tightly against the wall, hand around her neck, body pushed against hers.

"Yes! Now, get your hands off of me." He looked at her, giving her the once over. With a single nod, he let her go, releasing his steel-like grip on her.

"Of corse." With a violent shove that barely moved him, Elena stormed off, heading back into the bar mumbling to herself. The minute she stepped back inside, she was hit by a wave of sound. The Mystic Grill was electric. Her eyes scanned the bar, landing on the little blonde vampire still sat at the bar on a stool, legs crossed and flirting her heart out. With a sigh, she wandered towards towards the bar, quick on her feet and grabbed Caroline by the arm.

"Care, I need to talk to you." She said to her, quietly.

"Ah, Elena!" Klaus smiled at Elena's shocked look as he mentioned her name. "Caroline was just telling me all about you and your journey up here from Washington."

"Would I be able to talk to Caroline.. in private?"

"Very well," He said before turning to Caroline. "I'll wait right here for you."

"Perfect." She smiled at him, a love struck look casting over her eyes. "I will be right back."

"Another drink, love?"

"Please." Caroline nodded before following Elena into a secluded corner of the bar. The music blared through out the room, muting their convocation to other ears. "What's wrong Elena?"

"We need to leave.."

"What? Lena', what the hell happened?"

"That guy I wanted to make a meal out of.."

"Yeah?"

"He's a vampire! We have to leave, Caroline. He could out me. He could out _us_!"

"Wait, sexy asshole guy? He's a vampire?"

"Yes!" Elena snapped. "Now, did you not hear me? He saw me, Care! Fangs and all! I don't know who he is but he could tell someone! We could be both killed."

"Elena, sweetie. If he's a vampire too, I highly doubt he's going to spill the beans."

"You don't know that," Elena responded. "Please, Caroline. I have a bad feeling about this. I think we should go."

"Relax, okay? I'll have this one last drink with Klaus and then we'll move on again. Maybe we really will head up to Washington."

"Yeah, what was with that?"

"He asked where I was from. It was the first place that popped into my head." Caroline smiled, a small laugh escaping from her lips. "Now, there is a hot guy over there, waiting with a drink that has my name on it." Caroline turned around and began to walk back towards the bar. Elena's eyes drifted, following Caroline as she walked. The blonde sat back down beside Klaus, picking up her drink and continued to flirt. Elena rolled her eyes but as she turned, her eyes fell upon the man sitting on the opposite side of Klaus. Tall, dark haired and extremely handsome... yet an utter asshole. It was him.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself. What were the chances that he knew Klaus! Elena let out a sigh before pushing through the crowd to get to Caroline at the bar.

"Elena! Glad you've finally joined us! Fancy a drink?" Klaus asked her, a small smirk making the corner of his lips twitch upwards.

"No thanks you, Klaus." She replied, locking eyes with Caroline. "Actually, Caroline and I, we need to be going." Caroline nodded and stood up.

"I must say, Elena.. I am very impressed." Klaus suddenly blurted out, putting down his glass and making Elena raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the fact that you're alive right now." He said and Elena's eyes narrowed. "Not many people can have a run-in with Damon and live to tell the tale." Klaus smirked fully now, motioning to the man sat beside.

'So, his name is Damon.' She thought, sneaking a glance at him from behind Klaus's head.

"Well, If you _or_ Damon think that I'm afraid of him, then you are both very mistaken." Elena growled at him, raising her head high, showing both of them that she would not be intimidated. "Come on, Care."

"Wait a second," Caroline said, a slow smile filling her face as she seemed to think of something. Looking directly at Klaus, she leant forwards slightly. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Not exactly, love."  
"What do you mean?" The blonde asked him.

"Well, I have a little bit of vampire in me, that's one thing we have in common. One of the things all four of us have in common, actually."

"You know what I am?" Caroline looked shocked.

"I smelt you as soon as you entered the bar, love." Klaus smiled at her. "Because I also have a little bit of wolf in me."

"As in?"

"A werewolf, yes. I'm a hybrid." Caroline's grin widened as a bouncy song came on and he held out his hand for her. "Now that we have that settled.. how about a dance?"

"I would love too." She replied, taking his hand as he lead her into the middle of the dance floor. It was remarkable how small it was, but Klaus and Caroline seemed to make do. They were pressed up against each other, Klaus with his arm around Caroline's middle.

"Looks like they'll be busy for a while." A voice on her left said. Damon. Elena looked over at him in disgust.

"No, they won't." She shook her head. "I'm getting my best friend and we're leaving town right now." Elena turned her back on him and walked towards Caroline and Klaus.

"Care, I think it's time to go." Caroline stopped dancing and looked at Elena in a sheepish manor.

"Actually, Lena.. Klaus was just asking if i'd like to go and grab a late night meal with him.."

"And not in the way you're thinking." Klaus laughed at Elena's surprised look.

"I hope that's okay?"

"That's... that's fine. I'll find a motel and I'll text you the details."

"Perfect!" She reached over and gave Elena a tight hug, whispering in her ear. "I owe you!" With a excited grin, Caroline turned back to Klaus. "Ready?"

"Always, love." He smirked.

"I'll see you later, Elena!" Caroline called, walking off with Klaus and heading for the door. Elena sighed and simply stood still. She'd never had to experience this with Caroline before. It hurt her.

"It doesn't look like she's going anywhere too quickly." Damon chuckled, appearing behind her. She turned to him with a glare to which he simply laughed at. He winked at her before downing his whisky and with one last chuckle, he had disapeered into the crowd of people occupying the grill.

* * *

**Hey everyone!  
I know this isn't very long and it's been forever since I updated but I wanted to get this up before my birthday! BECAUSE IT'S MY 18TH BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY!  
Anyway, hope you like this, I'm not sure what I think of it.. but here it is anyway!  
This hasn't been beta'd, so any mistakes, Sorry!  
I'm really having bad TVD withdrawals. October is just to far away!  
Please review! :-)**

-Dreamer


End file.
